


Re:Awakening

by aquaseekerofdarkness



Series: The Outer Worlds [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaseekerofdarkness/pseuds/aquaseekerofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with a strange boy, Edward Elric is on the adventure he'd only read in books. Traveling different worlds, meeting different people, but what is the boy not telling him? What are they really doing on their adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Mysterious Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this, then I'll continue it! Also, this takes place just after Dream Drop Distance and nothing that Square Enix is announcing for Kingdom Hearts 3 will be relevant to this story (okay maybe his new outfit will be in this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the newly rewritten version of this story!

“Sora…will we ever be normal again?”  
“I don’t know…”  
~*~  
Resembool, Amestris  
His blood turned to ice when he felt something pierce his chest and heart. He struggled to breathe as he slowly looked into the glowing yellow eyes flouting in the darkness. The golden gaze held a wicked and crazed stare in them.  
Gold eyes met gold eyes as he watched the owner of the wicked ones appeared from the darkness for a split second. That was when he shot up in his bed. Sweat covered his face and neck, making his long blond hair cling to his skin.  
“Brother?” The tired voice of his younger brother spoke softly from across the room. He turned to see his brother, still awake and with a thick book in his hands. With only the moon from the open window and the flashlight he used to read, he could see that he was worried about him.  
“I’m…I’m fine, Al, just another nightmare.” He brushed his brother’s worry away laid back down onto his pillow.  
“Was it that same nightmare from last night, Brother?” he asked and the older brother nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked and he shook his head as he turned over onto his side, giving his brother his back. “Are you sure?” he asked his brother again but he didn’t reply. He pretended to have fallen back to sleep, but truth be told, he couldn’t get the wicked and crazed smile out of his head.  
~*~  
“Edward Elric, get your lazy ass out of bed!” if the nightmare wasn’t scary enough. He opened his eyes a bit to see his childhood friend glaring down at him.  
“Go away, Winry…” he muttered as he pulled the covers over his head and turned away from her. He heard her groan in annoyance. Suddenly, the covers were gone. “Hey, what the hell!” Ed shot up and shouted at her.  
“I need to go to the store!” she shouted back.  
“Why can’t you or Granny go?”  
“Because we’re both up to our necks in work! Now, get out of bed before I throw a bucket of water on you!” she then stormed out of the room. Groaning, Ed ran both his hands over his face and though his long blond hair and fell back onto his pillow. He was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a water facet start to run.  
“I’m up!” he called out as jumped from his bed and ran for the shower.  
~*~  
Eggs, milk, bread, flour, butter. That was one of the two lists Winry gave to him read. The other had a list of parts for automail that are needed and “Cannot wait until the next shipment”. With a sigh, Ed pocketed the lists and walked into town. People walking the streets or riding in carts greeted Ed as he walked through town. Being polite, Ed greeting them back.  
“Welcome to Jackson’s Gro-hey, Edward! What did the ladies send you here for?” the owner of the only grocery store in town, Elliot Jackson, was an older man with son a few years younger than Ed.  
“Hello, Elliot, just what’s on this list here.” Ed smiled as he handed him one of the lists. Jackson looked the list and his eye brows furrowed in confusion.  
“Oil, sheet metal, wrench…” He started to read aloud from the list.  
“Gah!” Ed gasped as he quickly took the list from the man and gave him the correct list. Jackson laughed at Edward while reading from the real list.  
“So, just the basics then. Be back in a jiff.” Jackson then disappeared into the back room that sat behind the counter.  
“Did hear about the boy that’s been wandering around town?”  
“No, I haven’t.” Ed looked to his left and saw two elderly ladies gossiping in the corner of the store. Looking forwards, Ed rolled his eyes but continued to listen in.  
“Well, he apparently keeps trying to buy food and such with little gold pieces. He insists that its money but no one believes him, of course.”  
“Children these days! They have no-” suddenly, the bell rang as the front door opened. Turning around, Ed saw a boy about his age walk into the store. The boy’s light brown hair stuck out in practically every direction. His outfit stood out so much that anyone could tell he wasn’t from anywhere near Resembool.  
“Here you are, E-get out of here!” both Ed and the boy jumped at Jackson’s shouting.  
“But I-” Jackson placed the paper bag filled with Ed’s items on the counter and glared at the boy.  
“I’ve heard of you around town! You try to buy things with fake money!”  
“But it’s not-”  
“Get out of my store!” Jackson shouted. Startled, the boy ran out of the store. Jackson sighed and then looked back at Ed with a smile. “Sorry you had to witness that.”  
“It’s fine, but, who was he?” Ed asked.  
“Just some kid who thinks can do whatever he thinks. He came here about a week or so ago and hopefully he leaves soon.” This interested Ed. No one ever came to Resembool to stay. Ed then paid for the food and just before he left the store, he heard one of the elder ladies mutter, “Some kids just have no respect.”  
~*~  
Soon after exiting the hardware store, Ed was tackled to the ground.  
“Sorry!” a familiar voice said before running off. With scrapped palms and knees, Ed pushed himself up to see the groceries scattered across the ground. The eggs were broken and the glass milk bottle was shattered. Mixed among the mess were little gold pieces of various sizes. Picking a few up, Ed examined them and then looked up to see the shrinking figure of the boy.  
“Hey, stop!” Ed called as he took off running. The boy looked over his shoulder and then started to run faster. Cursing under his breath, Ed pushed himself to move faster.  
When the boy suddenly turned into an alley, Ed almost skidded passed it in order to keep up with him. When he entered the alley, he saw that the boy was nowhere in sight. Kicking himself for losing him, Ed started to turn back but then he heard faint whispers at the end of the alley.  
What’s with this kid? Ed thought to himself as he tip-toed towards the voice. As he got closer, he could start to make out words.  
"Ven, there's nothing here! I've been here for a week and I haven't seen a single heartless and I've been thrown out of stores more times than I can count!"  
“Are you sure, Sora? Have you searched everywhere?” Ed was surprised to hear a voice reply. With a quiet sigh, Ed peeked around the corner and saw the boy pacing back and forth and taking into a small rectangular device.  
"I promise you, Ven, that I haven't seen a single heartless or nobody here." Heartless? Nobody? This confused Ed even farther.  
Suddenly, the boy looked up from the device and saw Ed. He dove back behind his corner and thought of a quick plan. He saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes and thought the boy was an alchemist. He first clapped his hands but then groaned inwardly when he remembered that he couldn’t do alchemy anymore. Looking around, Ed found a thick wooden dowel that was almost a foot taller than him.  
Well, it was better than nothing.  
With another sigh, Ed jumped out in front of the boy. Ed's staff shot up and blocked the boy's attack.  
If it were a different situation, Edward probably would've laughed at the weapon the boy used.  
A giant key.  
But this wasn't a different situation. Both he and the boy locked eyes for a second before the memory of the dream flooded Ed's head. The boy's deep blue eyes were replaced with a sinister gold. His brown spiky hair was now black as pitch. The face with different emotions on it twisted up into a sinister smile.  
Closing his eyes and shaking his head, the memory faded. The boy took his chance to disconnect their weapons and pulled Ed's right foot from underneath him with the crowned teeth of his weapon. Ed fell flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him, and looked to find the tip of the boy's weapon inches from throat. "Why did you follow me?" The anger in his voice didn't seem to be normal for the boy. Ed didn't reply; he just slipped his left hand into his pocket. "Why did you follow me?" His voice was sharper than before.  
"Can't really shop with little gold pieces, now can you?" With a quick flick of his wrist, Ed threw the orbs at the boy, who caught them in his left hand. "Where'd you get these?" The boy only looked at the orbs. "See? We both have secrets. Equivalent exchange, after all." Suddenly, the voice from the little rectangle spoke, which startle the boy more than Ed. Ed took this chance and kicked his weapon away from him. Grabbing his staff, he pushed himself up into a backflip.   
Once he landed on his feet in front of the large key, he stabbed one end of his staff into the handle and glared down at the boy. "Why are you here? What are the Heartless or Nobodies you were talking about?” The boy's glaring eyes moved from the boy and to his weapon. He held his right hand out in front of him. Suddenly, the large key vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in the boy's hand. "The hell?!" Ed gasped as he brought his staff up to block the boy's attack.  
The key snapped it in half. Ed's defensive moves proved fruitless as the boy knocked his arms away and smashed the key into his skull.  
With a heavy head and blurry vision, fell onto his side and struggled to stay conscious.  
"Sorry." The apology surprised Edward. In every battle he's been in, his opponent never apologized. Through blurry eyes, he watch the boy run back down the alley.  
As if his limbs were made of lead, Ed struggled to get back onto his feet. Using the brick walls around him, Ed was able to get to his feet and slowly follow the boy.  
"Stop…" Ed rasped as he turned the corner to find a dead end with only a large green circle as its only occupant. Still dazed struggling to keep his balance, Ed made his way to the green circle. Letting go of the wall, Edward staggered into the green circle, not fully comprehending what his was doing.  
"New human in the save point. What is your name?" A female voice spoke.  
"Edward...Elric..." Ed struggled with the words.  
"Welcome aboard, Edward Elric, to the Gummi Ship."  
"The...what?" before he could get an answer, the alleyway around him disappeared in a flash of light and he was then surrounded by strange and futuristic devices.  
"How did you see the save point?" The boy asked in surprised. His wide blue eyes were the last thing he saw before his passed out on the ships floor.  
~*~  
“Sora? Sora!” Ven called out from the communicator.  
“Yeah, yeah, hold on.” Sora muttered as he walked through the Gummi ship. Not bothering to dismiss his weapon, Sora rested it against the ladder that lead to the cockpit. Once he reached the front console, he plugged the communicator in and Ven’s face appeared on the screen.  
“Sora, what happened?” Ven asked as Sora began to press buttons.  
“A local followed me and overheard our conversation.” Sora explained.  
“Sora, you need to be more-”  
“Edward Elric, now boarding the Gummi Ship.” The computers voice spoke.  
“Hold on, Ven.” Sora then stood from the pilots chair and quickly made his way back to the save point drop off. On the ground, he saw the boy that he had just fought.  
"How did you see the save point?" he didn’t receive an answer for the boy passed out.   
“Lift off in ten seconds.” The computer spoke.  
“No!” Sora shouted as he stumbled his way back to the console.  
“What’s wrong?” Ven asked but Sora didn’t reply. He was too busy pressing buttons and trying to stop the ship.  
But he was too late.   
The ship took off with both the Amestrian and the keyblade wielder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was so much easier to write!  
> For those who are new to this, I was originally about four chapters in and working with a younger Ed but the farther I went the harder it became to write. And when things are hard to write, it just saps all the fun out of it. I wasn't having fun writing it. So, I decided to scrap everything and start over and this time with an older Ed and such.  
> Anyway, before I end this, I should let it be known that I will be pulling some things for Kingdom Hearts from the manga (for the those who don't know, yes there is a manga series) because it helps me for a better visual and also because there are interesting and unique elements in the manga that aren't in the games.  
> That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter Two: To Radiant Garden

“Sora, what’s wrong?” Ven asked again. Sora sighed in defeat and told his friend what happened.  
“He’s on board!?” Ven exclaimed as Sora went back to get the boy.  
“Easy! Wanna alert the entire world?” Sora called as he laid the boy in the bed near the engines. Holding his right hand over the boy’s head, Sora preformed the cure spell and healed the wound he had caused.  
When the wound was gone, Sora climbed back up to the cockpit.  
“You’re going to take him back, right?” Ven asked as Sora started to press buttons.  
“Of course I’m taking him ba…what? No, no, no!” Sora fell back into the pilots chair with a defeated groan.  
“What is it?”  
“You know that new autopilot that Chip and Dale installed?” Ven nodded, “They failed to mention that once it’s on, you can’t turn it off. I’m going to be a few more hours, I guess. Could you see if Cid’ll be available to fix this?”  
“Yeah, I can. Oh, and before you go, did…he…give you any trouble?”  
“Only once and for a short period of time. Don’t worry so much, Ven! I got this under control!” Sora gave him a wide smile.  
“Okay…just remember to check back in a few hours.”  
“Gotcha,” Sora nodded before turning the communicator off.  
~*~  
Hours passed before Ed awoke in the little bed. Sitting up, he raked he memories to what had happened before he woke up there. He had a hard time remembering until he noticed the scraps on the palms of his hands and the holes on the knees of his jeans. After seeing this, he remembered that he had fought a strange boy and the boy won after hitting him against his head. Ed gasped and placed his fingers to where the cut should be, but when he pulled his fingers away, he saw no blood on his fingers.  
“The hell…?” he whispered as he looked away from his fingers and looked around the room. Gloved robotic hands hung from the ceiling, as still as death. Around him were engines, which all hummed quietly and peacefully, that were just a few inches shy of the ceiling. The engines didn’t even seem to be made out of metal and when Ed touched one, he found it was soft to the touch.  
To his left, he noticed a latter with a small pink and white rug on its base. Next to the latter was the giant key the boy used as a weapon. Standing, Ed crossed the room and took hold of the key. Despite its size and length, the key was very light. He gave the key a few swings before looking up the latter.  
After reaching the top, he peered over the edge and saw the boy lounging in one of the three chairs. He sat lounged back with his hands behind his head. With a quiet sigh, Ed climbed into the cockpit and pointed the key at the kid.  
“Where the hell am I?” Ed’s sudden voice startled the boy so much that he fell out of the chair. When he got to his feet and saw Ed pointing his own weapon at him, his eyes grew wide.  
“Easy, we don’t want to do something we might regret.” Suddenly, the key disappeared from Ed’s hands and reappeared in the boy’s. “That’s the power of the keybla-” he didn’t get to finish for Ed grabbed the key and twisted it out of his hands. Armed again, Ed pointed the key at the boy.  
“Where am I? Who are you?” his voice was almost a growl.  
“Okay, okay, easy! My name’s Sora and…uh…you’re on my ship?”  
“That’s bullshit! Where the hell am I really, Spike?” he demanded.  
“No, it’s the truth! L-look! And my name’s Sora!” the boy, Sora, stuttered as he pointed to the dome-like window that encompassed the cockpit. Ed’s Eyes widened in surprise when he looked out the window. It wasn’t till now that did Ed process that all he could see outside the window were blackness and stars. Dropping his guard, Sora was able to reclaim the Keyblade and immediately dismissed it. Though this didn’t faze Ed, he was too fixated on the sky.  
After he finally looked away, he looked at Sora with a deep glare.  
“What’s your name?” Sora asked.  
“Ed. Where are you taking me?” he asked in a low voice.  
“Okay, look, I didn’t want to take you anywhere. You got aboard yourself. I wanted to drop you make off on your world but the auto-pilot is on the frizz. So, I should be asking you how you were able to see the save point. The only way you’re able to see one is if you’ve left your world via ship.”  
“’Save point’?”  
“The glowing green circle that was on the ground.” Ed raked through his memories and faintly remembered seeing what Sora had described but he couldn’t place a time to the memory.  
“I don’t remember anything like that. But, back to this…ship. Where the hell did it come from? It wasn’t military made, was it?” Ed asked as he looked around the cockpit.  
“Well, I guess since you’ve already gotten on the ship, I can tell you. Both the ship and I aren’t from your world. I come from a little island world called Destiny Islands and it’s mine and a few others jobs to protect all the worlds in the Other Sky from darkness and from those who seek to rule them. Also-”  
“There are other worlds out there? Why haven’t I ever heard of this? How many worlds are there?” Ed asked, starting to get excited about the aspect that there really was life outside of his world and that travel to them was actually around. This was something he and Al only read in comic books when they were really young. Never did he think it were possible, but, here he was. In a ship and traveling through the stars.  
“Well, the existence of other worlds are supposed to be a secret. There are only a few people who actually know about them. As for how many, we don’t know the exact number but we think it’s gotta be more than a million. As of now, we’ve only traveling to about fifty or so. My turn for questions. During our fight, you said something about ‘equivalent exchange’. What does that mean?”  
“Um…it’s like if I told you a secret, you’d have to tell me a secret of equal value in return. It’s the most important law in alchemy.” Ed tried his best to make the explanation make since to the boy.  
“Well, in that case, I ask for equivalent exchange.” This surprised Ed.  
“Wait, what?”  
“I told you about that there were other worlds out there, which are top secret, so, you should tell me a secret of equal value. Equivalent exchange, right?” Ed grumbled obscurities to himself as he began to untie his left shoe. Sora watched in confusion until Ed started to roll up his pant leg. “You have a metal leg?” he asked as he leaned over and got a closer look at it. Ed nodded. “How’d you get it?”  
“Th-there was a civil war in my country when I was fairly young. One night, a group attacked my town and my leg was crushed beyond any conventional healing. So, a good friend to my family made me a new leg.” Ed explained the lied as his fix his pant leg and put on his shoe again. Sora didn’t see through the lie but he could tell that there was something that Ed wasn’t telling him.  
“There’s gotta to be more to your story, Ed.” Sora asked while sitting back in the pilot’s chair and looking at the blond boy.  
“It’s a long story that’s really hard to tell.” Ed tried to dodge telling his secrets to a complete strange from another planet.  
“We have several hours till we get to our destination and your leg doesn’t even match up to the worlds.” Ed sighed heavily and reluctantly began to tell Sora his true story. Well, with a few different details, of course.  
~*~  
While Sora listened intently to Edward’s story, his mind would think about how strong he really was. Not just of mind or body, but the strength of his heart. Like his best friend, Riku, Edward was able to move past the darkness within him and see the light again.  
Maybe he could even…  
“Now you have to swear to me that you won’t tell anyone what I told you! What I did…it wasn’t the most legal or well looked upon thing in my…world.” Sora nodded.  
“I swear I won’t tell another soul about it.” Ed sighed with relief and leaned back in the co-pilot seat he was in. Even though he didn’t show it, he was very surprised at himself at how easily he was willing to tell history to Sora.  
Sora turned his seat round and began to check how the ship was running. Ed then started to think about how, even though he’s been living at the Rockbells for nearing seven mouths, he was starting to get fidgety. Ever since he first joined his military, he never enjoyed staying in one place for too long. He then remembered that Sora said that he travels around to other worlds in this ship.  
Sora was traveling.  
“Hey, uh…Sora?” Ed spoke up.  
“Yeah?” Sora acknowledged as he continued to work with the controls.  
“I want to travel with you!” Ed asked the question quickly. Sora stumbled over the buttons and looked back at Ed in disbelief.  
“Huh?”  
“You already know that I can fight and that I traveled across the country with my younger brother for about five years! I can also-” Ed quickly stopped himself from saying anything about his inability to preform alchemy.  
“Ed, you should’ve even left your world in the first place!”  
“But aren’t you in the least bit curious onto why I can see Save Points?” Ed asked, knowing he hit a good note for Sora.  
Sora then remembered his thoughts when Ed was telling him his story. Standing up from his pilot seat, Sora began to shoo Ed into the engine room.  
“What the-? What you doing this for?” Ed demanded from the bottom of the ladder.  
“I just need to have a private conversation with some friends. I let you out when I’m done.”  
“But how are you-” and before he could finish his question, Sora lock the door in front of him. Turning back towards the console, he started up his communicator and started to call Ventus.  
“Hey, Sora, you calling in for that update?” Ven asked once his face appeared on the glass dome.  
“That’s part of it.” He went on to his update, saying that he was still a couple hours away and the boy had awaken.  
“Did he telling anything? Did you say anything?”  
“Before I explain this, I want Riku and Kairi to be a part of this.”  
“But what about-”  
“This is a situation they should know about, Ven.” The blond sighed and nodded. He reluctantly got up from his seat from in front of Ansem’s computer and left from Sora’s view.  
It took a good ten minutes for Ven to find Riku training Kairi in the courtyard on the castle. When the three appeared on his screen, Sora answered any questions that Riku and Kairi had, which were how much longer till he gets back and was the outer world safe.  
“I have something to tell you all. I have a stowaway on my ship.”  
~*~  
Bored and annoyed, Ed sat on the floor with back against the later. I wasn’t long after he was locked down there did he realize how tired he was. It’s been about a month since he actually got a proper night’s sleep that wasn’t interrupted by nightmares. Many of these nightmare were different but there was one recurring dream he’s been having that is always about the same being, a boy with jet black and piercing yellow eyes. The setting for the dream was always different but the end was the same, the boy would stab him in the heart while laugh with a crazed look on his face.  
His eyes soon began to grow heavier and heavier. It wasn’t long until they fell shut and he was asleep.  
~*~  
“A what?!” both his friends were shocked while Ven just stared in surprise that Sora told them about Ed.  
“How did he get on your ship?” Riku asked.  
“Well, just as I was about to leave, I found him spying on me. We fought, I won, and he must’ve crawled his way to the Save Point.” Sora explained.  
“Has he ever left his world?” Kairi asked. Sora shock his head.  
“He’s still on the ship, isn’t he?” Riku said.  
“There’s a couple reasons for that! The first is that the auto-pilot on this ship is busted. It won’t let me cancel the set destination. The second is that I got to talk to him, I listened to his story, and…I feel like he could be a guardian.” This assumption left all three in shock. Ven was the first of the three to speak up.  
“But we already have the guardians! We have you, Riku, Kairi, the King, me, Aq-”  
“As of right now, we have no safe way to get to the Realm of Darkness and no one knows where Terra is or if he truly is a guardian. You said that the last time you saw him was that he was fighting with Xehanort. I’m sorry, Ven, but what if he didn’t survive that battle?”  
“Terra wouldn’t have just…” Sora could see tears welling up in the corners of his friends’ eyes. He had just hit a sensitive note. He went to apologize but both Riku and Kairi stopped him. It was obvious to them that Ven had thought of this before. Kairi tried to calm him down while Riku continued to ask questions.  
“Why do you think he could be a guardian?”  
“I promised him I wouldn’t tell his story, but, I will say that he was able to find his way to the light again after being so far into his own darkness. He’s also seems to have a strong heart when he was put against difficult tasks. He’s also already said that he wants to travel but I haven’t told him about the Heartless or the guardians.” Riku nodded along with the information he was given.  
“Bring him here. I’d like to meet him. Don’t you, Kairi?” Riku looked over at her. She smiled and nodded.  
“From what Sora said, he reminds me of you, Riku.” The silver haired master gave a small smile at this and nodded.  
“But what do we tell the King and the others?” Ven, having composed himself, asked.  
“We’ll just tell them the truth.” Riku shrugged while Sora laughed at the blond.  
“Why are you so worried? Weren’t you the one who left your world against your Masters orders and ended up trying to make friends on other worlds?” Both Riku and Kairi chuckled while Ven blushed in embarrassment.  
“You’ll be a few more hours?” Ven asked, trying to divert the attention from him. Sora nodded with a large grin on his face. After a chorus of goodbyes, they all signed off and Sora went to free his stowaway.  
~*~  
His dreams were not surprising to him anymore. In this one, he stood in the stood on the edge of a canyon. In an open area about the size of several sport stations, he watched as two beings stood back to back. One of the beings looked like Sora but Ed was too far away to be too sure about it. The other wore a black coat with a hood that covered his face. The first being summoned his weapon, if Ed remembered correctly, Sora called it a Keyblade, and the other being pulled down his hood, reveling long brown hair, and summoned their own Keyblade.  
“The Dark boy is back…” a voice that spoke was right next to Ed. Looking to his left, Ed stared with wide scared eyes when he saw the black haired boy standing right next to him. What scared him more was the face that he looked just like Sora. “The Dark boy is here!” at this, Ed was startled awake.  
“Ed? You asleep?” a familiar voice called. Looking up, Ed saw Sora looking down at him from the cockpit.  
“N-not anymore.” Ed stretched, the dream still fresh in his memory. “I’m guessing you’re done up there?”  
“Yeah, and we’re going to be stopping in Radiant Garden.” Sora informed Ed before disappearing from overhead.  
“’Radiant Garden’? Is that another world?” Ed called as he climbed back into the cockpit.  
“We’re meeting a few friends.” Was all Sora said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are confused when Sora says "The Other Sky", the other sky is pretty much what space is called in the Kingdom Hearts novels.  
> Another note is the fact that Ven is a bit OOC. I do realize that but the reason is that in this he's only been awake for a few weeks and pretty much learned that one friend has pretty much disappeared from the face of all worlds, another is in the Realm of Darkness, and his Master was killed by Xehanort (with the unknowing help of his friend).  
> But anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three: Radiant Garden

After the ship arrived just outside of Radiant Garden, both of the boys stood on the Save Point. In a flash of light, they were both standing on the edge of the marketplace.  
“We have to get to that castle up there.” Sora pointed out the stone, run down castle that sat on top of a hill with construction cranes all around it. Sora started to make his way down the starts when Ed stopped him.  
“What’s with the cranes?” he asked while looking up at the castle.  
“That’s from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. About thirteen years ago, this world was attacked by the Heartless and pretty much destroyed it beyond recognition. Let’s just say when I first saw this world two years that it was very different.” But Sora’s explanation only left Ed with more questions.  
“’Hollow Bastion’? I thought this place was called ‘Radiant Garden’ and what are the Heartless?” Sora sighed when he remembered he hadn’t explained what anything really was to Ed.  
Was what it was like when he was fourteen?  
“Radiant Garden is this world’s true name. Hollow Bastion was given to it after the attack. As for the Heartless, they are beings born from the darkness of people’s hearts. Heartless seek out darkness in hearts and take it for themselves. No one is safe from the Heartless for there is darkness is every heart.” Sora’s hand hovered his chest for a few seconds before dropping it. Ed didn’t know it but Sora was remembering how he was force to succumb to darkness just a month before this moment. Composing himself and pushing the memory to the back of his mind, Sora smiled up at Ed and said, “They’re waiting for us so we should get going.”  
Ed followed Sora down the stairs and into the small marketplace. Ed stared in awe at the array of weapons, armor, and accessories each stand carried. At the weapons shop, Ed noticed that it was ran by a giant floating rat.  
“What are you look at, kid? Are you going to buy something?” it spoke rudely to the former alchemist. Sora continued to walk ahead of Ed, not knowing that he had stopped.  
“Um-no-I-uh…what?” Ed sputtered in surprise.  
“Mog? Mog, get outta here! This isn’t your stand!” a younger voice called from behind Ed and he turned to see something stranger than the floating rat. A talking duck. The young duck wore a green shirt with a matching green hat. The rat, Mog, jumped and quickly flew away.  
“Sorry about him. He gets bored at his synthesis shop and tries to take over the other stands to make a few extra munny. Anyway, did you want something?” the duck asked. Ed was too stunned by the fact that the duck was talking to him. “Uhh…are you alright, buddy?” the duck asked. Ed shook his head and chuckled nervously.  
“I-I-I’m fine and no, I’m not-”  
“Ed! Come on! We can talk to Louie about weapons later!” Sora called to the blond boy. Ed nodded and looked back at the duck, Louie.  
“I guess I’ll see ya later, than!” Louie smiled and waved. Ed gave him a small wave before running to catch up with Sora.  
~*~  
When Ed caught up with Sora, he led him to down another set of stairs and into the Borough. While walking through the Borough, Sora watched Ed look at everything in awe. They walked past Merlin’s house when an explosion echoed from within. Both boys just when they saw smoke pouring from the windows and the door when it slammed open and an elderly wizard stumbled out, coughing the smoke out of his lungs.  
“Infernal contraption!” Merlin shouted as Cid came stumbling after him.  
“It was your loony magic that messed it up!” he shouted at Merlin.  
“You guys okay?” Sora called to his friends. They both turned and waved at him.  
“We’re fine, Sora! Just miscast. Everyone makes mistakes. By the way, Lad, if you are still going out on your journeys, I would like to give you some information.”  
“Okay!” Sora called to the elderly wizard before turning to Ed, This’ll only take a second.” When he ran off to the elder man, the other man walked up to Ed and gave him a once over and Ed did the same. Aside from soot covered face, the man had blond hair and wore a once white shirt but it was now covered in soot and what looked like motor grease.  
“What’s your name, kid?” he asked.  
“Edward. How ‘bout you, Gramps?”  
“Well, it sure ain’t ‘Gramps’. Names Cid. How do you feel about doing some heavy lifting?” Ed thought about for a second.  
“What kind of heavy lifting are we talking about?” he asked.  
“Just bringing some crates from the back of the front and probably inside once the smoke has been cleared out.”  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Great! I was going to have Yuffie or Leon do it but they’ve both disappeared. You can start bring them up while I start to clear out the smoke.”  
When Sora walked up to Merlin, the wizard pulled him farther down the road to make sure they were out of hearing range for both Cid and Ed.  
“What is it, Merlin?”  
“Well, Lad, you know that Yen Sid and the King both read the stars to know if there is trouble happening in the world.” Sora nodded while Merlin continued, “Well, you may not know, but, my strength in magic is in time. And after yours and Riku’s exam, there has been a few…irregularities in time for some worlds. Not all but some. I believe someone could be tempering with the time stream for worlds. Anyway, I was hoping that you and the others could keep a look out for these irregularities. I would go out myself but I’m busy here with the Committee.”  
“Don’t worry, Merlin! I’ll let the others know about this when I see them next!” Sora smiled widely. Merlin returned the smile while clapping his hands together.  
“Ha ha, thank you, my boy!” Merlin then walked past Sora and back towards his house. While a wave of his cane, all the smoke still billowing out flew out and into his out stretched hand. Clasping his hand shut, the smoke disappeared.  
Up back at the wizard’s house, he saw a shocked Edward. Seeing him, Sora started to laugh.  
“First time seeing magic, Lad?” Merlin chuckled and Ed nodded. Sora left Merlin’s side and went to Ed.  
“What is Cid having you do for him?” Sora asked while looking at the five wooden crates in front of both of them. After clearing his head, Ed answered Sora’s question.  
“Before…that…, Cid was having me carry these from the back and to the front.” At this, a disheveled Cid came storming out and shouted, “Ya loony wizard! Warn a man before doing that!” the men then started to bicker about the situation.  
“Should we get going?” Sora asked.  
“Lets.” They then ran away from the wizards’ house and towards the Bailey.  
~*~*~  
“Watch your step when we get to the bottom. A year ago, Heartless attacked in full force and destroyed a large part of the Bailey.” Sora explained as he reached the bottom of the stairs. When Ed met Sora at the bottom, he saw just exactly what he meant. What use to be a pathway to another part of the world was now just a pile of stone. What was left of the original path ended about ten feet in and fell away into a neck breaking drop. Luckily, for the non-adventurous types, there was still a small, but safe, path that led to two flights of stairs. Sora compared the area to what it was like a year ago. There was less rubble and there was now a railing around the edge to keep passersby’s from falling and this was all thanks to the Restoration Committee.  
The destruction of the Bailey just showed what kind of power and destruction the Heartless can have.  
“So, who’s at this castle?” Ed asked when the two reached the start of the road that led to the castle.  
“A few of my friends. We’re going to discuss some important business and about you traveling to other worlds.” Just as they reached the clearing before the final road to the castle, Shadow and Soldier heartless encircled them.  
“Are these the heartless?” Ed asked as he and Sora stood back to back with each other.  
“Yep and I hope that you’re ready for a fight.” Ed nodded and heard Sora summon his weapon. They both stood and waited for one of the heartless to make the first move. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw a Shadow start to charge forwards.  
“Watch-!” he was cut off when he saw Ed kicked it up into the air and roundhouse kicked it into a stone wall. It disappeared upon impact. Sora was impressed that he didn’t notice the Soldier that started to advance towards him.  
“Sora, behind you!” Sora spun around, pointed his keyblade out in front of him, and shouted, “Fire!” An orange and red fireball shot from the tip of his weapon and hit the two Soldiers that were preparing to attack them.  
“Get off me!” Sora turned sharply and saw that most of the heartless were now surrounding and climbing onto Ed. He would’ve thrown his keyblade to rid his friend of the heartless but he feared he’d hit him.  
“Ed!” Sora shouted as he held his keyblade out in front of him. It disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Ed’s hand. Though the weapon magically appearing in his hand surprised and when against everything he believed in, Ed raised his left hand over his right shoulder and swung down at the heartless as hard as he could. The ones that he hit went flying and disappeared into darkness and flouting hearts. He did this same thing to the others around him while Sora tried his best to help with his magic.  
But this wasn’t enough.  
More heartless like Air Soldiers and Large Bodies appeared when the weaker ones were gone.  
“We have to get out of here! Quick, get to the castle!” Sora called to Ed. Summoning his keyblade back to him, both he and Ed started to run up the road.  
When they reached the outside of the castle, the heartless were still chasing them. Just before Sora could show Ed where the entrance was, a figure leaped up from behind the railing and slammed their weapon onto the ground. The second their weapon touched the ground, a white light wrapped around them and shot out around the three of them.  
When both of the boys finished blinking the blindness from their eyes, they saw a girl with short dark rose colored hair and all of the heartless were gone. She wore a white tank top with a pink cover up that stopped just below her waist. On her legs, she wore black leggings that stopped mid shin.  
“Kairi!” Sora smiled widely and the turned around with a large smile on her face.  
“I did it, Sora! I was able to summon my light!” she jump up and down with excitement and it wasn’t until after she dismissed it did Ed notice that she too wielded a keyblade. The two of them hugged before she pulled and remembered why she was really out there. “Oh Sora, Riku told me to go out and look for you and our guest because you guys were running a little late, but, I can see why.” She chuckled and looked over at Ed.  
“Right, sorry about that. Kairi, this is Edward Elric. Ed, this is Kairi. She’s a childhood friend of mine and-” before Sora could finish, a boy with short silver hair came running up to the three of them.  
“Sora…Kairi, there’s something…wrong with…Ansem’s computer! We can’t contact…Tron!” the boy panted when he reached the three of them. Ed watched fear cross Sora’s face before the trio ran off without Ed. Annoyed, Ed followed them even though he was pretty much left behind.  
Running through the maze of halls and past any heartless that appeared, Ed tried his best to find his way to where Sora and the others could have been.  
Soon, he found a short hallway that lead to a single door. Opening the door, he entered to find an old run down office or lad of some sorts. The far left wall was opened to revile another hall that lead to another room. Upon entering, Sora grabbed Ed by the arm and pulled him behind a blond haired boy.  
“We’re ready, Ven!” Sora smiled. The blond boy nodded and started to press buttons on the strange device.  
“What’s going on, Sora?” Ed asked as he turned to see a light grow bright.  
“Adventure!” was all Sora said before the beam of light hit the two and they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple things!  
> 1\. when it says that Sora was using magic while Ed had his keyblade was a headcannon of mine, that Sora could use magic without the keyblade, and it was proven true in the kingdom hearts manga ( I've sold my soul to this series)  
> 2\. I made a writing blog on tumblr where I'll post this a other things that I write!  
> follow me here if you like: http://captainedwardelric.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Space Paranoids

Minutes earlier  
“What’s this about the computer being attacked?” Sora asked when he and his friends entered the computer room. Since Ven had only been woken a few weeks ago, he still wasn’t up to full strength. After finding out he was handy with a computer, just as much as a surprise to him as well as the others, he’s been working there ever since.  
“It seems someone has sent us a virus and a powerful one at that. It’s shut down all communications with Tron but the new program Cid developed should bypass it.” Ven explained as he typed away at the computer. “Are you ready, Sora?” he asked. Turning to his left, Sora saw a confused Ed enter the room. He quickly grabbed the blond and pulled him to the center of the room, just behind Ven.  
“We’re ready, Ven!” Sora smiled. Ven nodded and started up the teleporter.  
“What’s going on, Sora?” Ed asked as he turned to see the teleporter. Only one word came to mind for Sora.  
“Adventure!”  
~*~  
Ed’s heart pounded in his chest as looked at the barren wasteland stretched around him for miles upon miles. After taking a few hesitant steps, he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
“I know you’re still in there, Edward!”  
Turning around, his pounding heart dropped when he saw Sora being chased by dark demon like monster. He wanted to run but his legs were frozen in place. Sora ran past him and the monster raised a claw into the air and when it made contact with Ed, he was jolted awake in the real world. Or, at least, what he thought was the real world. Looking around, he sat in a room with orange lights everywhere. Standing up, he walking over to a window and looked out at the strange world.  
“Sora, where the hell are we?” he asked but received no answer. “Sora?” he called again and turned around to find that he was alone in the room.  
“Where the hell am I?”  
~*~  
“…ra! …ora! Sora, wake up!” Sora’s eyes fluttered open to see the familiar face of Tron.  
“Hey…Tron…” he groaned. The pain surprised him. Why was he in pain? “Where are we?” he asked as he started to look around.  
“We’re in the I/O Communication tower. I found you in the Simulation Hanger with heartless all around you. Would you care to explain that?” that explained the pain he felt. Sora thought back and remembered that he lost control when he arrived and once he was in control, the heartless appeared around him. He didn’t remember anything after that.  
“I guess the virus made it for a rough arrival.” Sora chuckled and as he pulled out a potion. After drinking the green liquid, he felt a bit better. Standing up, he looked around but couldn’t find Ed. “Was there anyone else with me?”  
“Are Donald and Goofy with you? If so, I haven’t seen them.” Sora shook his head.  
“No, they aren’t with me this time around. My friend is a guy, has long hair pulled back in a ponytail, and about this tall.” Sora held his hand up to his eyes. Tron shook his hand and Sora sighed. Putting his hand to his right ear, Sora pressed the hidden button to call Ed.  
“Ed, can you hear me?” He spoke into the ear piece but received no answer. He tried again but got the same result. With a sigh, he pressed a different button.  
“Ven, can you hear me?” Sora spoke into the ear piece.  
“You’re a bit fuzzy but I’m getting you.” Ven’s voice came through a bit crackled as well but he could understand him just find.  
“Ed didn’t arrive with me. Are you able to find him?” Ven went silent for what seem like hours.  
“I found him!” Sora smiled with relief and asked where he was. “He’s in a pit cell.”  
“Pit cell, got it! Thanks, Ven.” Sora press the button again and disconnected the call.  
“So, your friend is in a pit cell. Maybe the virus put him in there.” Tron thought aloud. Sora nodded.  
“We have to hurry before he is put into a Game Grid!”  
The two then run for the pit cells. Taking the moving platform to the Canyon, the duo encountered three Strafers. The heartless were destroyed after Sora summoned a bolt of lightning and Tron threw his identity disk. They continued to run and cut down enemies until they reached the cells.  
Tron looked at a terminal and found which cell Ed was in. When they arrived at the cell, Sora unlocked with his keyblade. When the door was down, they found that it was empty.  
He had already been taken to the Game Grid.  
~*~  
Looking away from the window, Ed found what could have a door or a gate. He walked up to it and attempted to touch it. A surge of electricity shot through his body when his hand was just an inch away from the barrier. Jumping back, Ed looked down at his hand and this when he first realized that his clothes were different. On his hands were what looked like blue and grey gloves much like the ones he wore when he had an automail arm. But, these didn’t stop at wrists and seemed to continue up his arms. He wore a coat similar to the one he wore when he was traveling with his brother but this coat had no hood and was grey with blue lights. Under the coat looked like he wore armor instead of the grey t-shirt and black pants he arrived in.  
While his was looking himself over, a circle of light appeared under his feet. He jumped when the light shot up around him and teleported him to what could be described as some sort of track.  
“Welcome to the Game Grid. Combatant 27: light cycle.” A robotic female voice spoke from nowhere. There was a moment of silence. In this quiet, Ed started to hear what sounded like engines. Turning around, he saw half a dozen heartless racing towards him. Jumping out the way of them, he saw what looked like a motorcycle drive up and stop in front of him.  
“It’s a race then!” grinning, he stood up and hopped onto the cycle and drove off to join.  
~*~  
“Think you can put there with him?” Sora asked as he stepped towards the terminal.  
“I know I can, but, I don’t know if I’ll be able to bring you back.” Tron said as he began to type on the keyboard. “Good luck, my friend.” Tron smiled as light surrounded Sora and transported him to the Game Grid.  
Upon arriving, Sora barely dodged out of the way of the Magnum Loader heartless sped past him. Looking around, he noticed Ed driving a lightcycle. When his friend was getting closer, Sora help out his right hand and Ed caught. Sora was thrown onto the back of the cycle.  
“Nice to see that you’ve joined the fun,” Ed joked as he dodged one of the heartless he was racing, “Just one question, where the hell are we?”  
“We’re in the computer.”  
“I must come from some backwater world because what’s a computer?”  
“It’s a machine that holds a bunch of information.” After this, Sora pressed a button on his headset and called Tron. “Tron, are you able to bring us back?”  
“I can’t, Sora! The Virus is interfering with the teleporter! You’ll have to find your own way out!” the communicator then buzzed and Tron’s end when silent.  
“Tron? Tron!” sighing in defeat, Sora concentrated on the task at hand. “Tron can’t get us out of here, so, we have to make a way out.” Just after he said this, Magnum Loader surrounded the duo. Summoning his keyblade, he threw it at the heartless up it only destroyed two of the six around them. The remaining for then started to ram themselves into the lightcycle.  
These jolts caused Sora to lose control. The last thing he heard from his headset was Ven calling his name.  
When he opened his eyes, they were a cold yellow color and his brown hair darkened until it was black as midnight. With a sly smile, he disappeared and preformed a move in which he teleported all around the cycle and stabbed each one of the heartless with the tip of his keyblade. He appeared back on the bike, raise his keyblade above his head, and was ready to strike Ed but was stopped when Sora regained control. The feeling of dread and sadness weighed heavy in his heart.  
Sora gasped when he realized what he was about to do. Dismissing his keyblade, Sora began to look around for a Devastator heartless.  
“That was amazing!” Ed praised him. Sora froze for a second before thanking him quietly.  
Looking behind them, Sora found what he was looking for.  
“When I say so, move to the right!” Sora told Ed. Looking back, his eyes widened and he asked what Sora had planned.  
“When in doubt, make your own way out.”  
The heartless started to charge its’ cannon and Sora waited.  
“Now!” Sora shouted and they both leaned hard to the right. The laser flew past them and hit the wall in front of them. “Just through there!”  
“Got it!” Ed shouted and made the lightcycle move faster.  
When they drove into it, the world around them went dark.  
~*~  
When they wake, they were back in the pit cell, but, Tron was nowhere to be seen. Standing, Sora starts to call Ven.  
“You know, this kid may not be all that he’s all cracked up to be,” the voice wasn’t Ven’s, “I mean, he pretty much told you his life’s story and the things he’s done. But how do we know if he was even tell us the truth?” the world around Sora faded as he listened to the voice on his headset, “How do we know that he wasn’t embellishing on the truth and he really has done worse?”  
“Sora!” the two new voices shattered the vision around Sora and he then saw Ed looking at him with a worried and confused looked on his face.  
“Sora, you said my name and then you just…blanked out.”  
“Sorry about that, I’m fine.” Sora sighed as he collected himself again.  
“Sora, was it-”  
“I’m fine.” Ven took the hint and went silent, “Ven, Tron isn’t here. Is there any way you can find him?” Ven was quiet for a few minutes.  
“I can’t find him anywhere, but, there’s a bunch of activity coming from the Central Computer Core. I’d check there”  
“Thanks, Ven! We’re on our way now!” Sora smiled and started to act like his old self. “Come, we have to get to the Core!”  
~*~  
“This thing’s going to take us to your friend?” Ed asked as he looked around the Solar Sailor and while Sora examined the controls.  
“It should, but…”  
“But what?”  
“I sorta don’t know how to work it. It was always Tron who drove it!” Sora defended himself as Ed walked up to the controls.  
“Well, like you said ‘When in doubt, make your own way out’” Ed smiled as he began to hit random buttons.  
“Stop, you may trigger-”  
“Security alert in in the Simulation Hanger”  
“An alarm.” Sora glared as Ed smiled sheepishly. Strafer and Magnum Loader heartless appeared all over the Solar Sailor. Both boys dove in to fight but Ed was knocked back into the controls. In his haste to stand, he accidentally pressed a few buttons that got the Sailor to move.  
“Look what I did!” Ed prided himself. Sora rolled his eyes but was glad to the Sailor moving. Just then, one of the Strafers made its’ way towards Ed. “Ed, watch out!” Sora called out but it was too late. The Strafer hit Ed on the side of his head and sent him flying overboard. “Ed!” Sora cried out.  
“”I’m okay! I’m just…hanging around!” Ed shouted back while hanging off the side of the ship.  
Since Sora was distracted, a Magnum Loader took its’ chance and knocked Sora off his feet. This sudden action caused him to lose control again.  
“You’re just making me to the dirty work now, aren’t you Sora?” he grinned darkly as he held his keyblade into the air and he vanished. The heartless looked around in confusion and were all startled when he reappeared but was falling, keyblade tip first, and landed his dark attack right in the center of the ship. All the heartless disappeared.  
“Sora, I can’t get up!” he looked to where Ed was hanging and started of him but he faded and Sora regained control. The same dark feeling from before lingered in his heart. “Sora!” Ed called out again, snapped Sora from the feelings. Running, Sora reaching the ledge and pulled the blond back onto the ship.  
“How’d you get rid of all of them?” Ed asked as he looked around the ship.  
“Uh…oh you know, magic.” Sora avoided any eye contact with Ed as he gave him a potion bottle and walked past him to the other end of the ship. Thinking that this was strange behavior for the boy, Ed quickly changed the topic.  
“What’s this?” he asked about the bottle.  
“It’s a potion. It heals you.” Sora briefly explained.  
“So, like elixirs?”  
“How do you know about elixirs?”  
“You can find them almost anywhere in Amestris. It does the same thing you said this does.”  
“Elixirs are very rare out here and the only two ways to get one is to either synthesis one or just find one.”  
“That’s weird.” Ed muttered as he took a swig of the green liquid. He grimaced at the sharp taste. When Ed finished with his medicine, he looked over the controls, not really understand it but just needing something to do. “So what do we do now?”  
“We just what till arrive.”  
~*~  
Upon arriving at the Core, both of the boys where on guard and prepared for anything.  
“It’s a bit…quiet” Sora whispered as they edged past the terminal. Suddenly, a pained scream filled the air. “Tron!” Sora called before breaking into a full sprint across the bridge. Ed quickly followed him.  
Entering the Core chamber, Ed stared up at the ginormous green being in front of him.  
“Tron!” Ed looked towards the sound of Sora’s voice and ran towards him. When Ed got closer, he saw that the man seemed to be bound to the wall by invisible ties. “Edward, help me!” Sora called to Ed, who then ran over and started to pull at the man’s arm. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot through both of the boys. They both fell back and looked up at the being. It glared down at them like it was a hungry animal and they were just messing with its prey. Ed looked up and saw a ball of energy growing above them.  
“Run!” Ed shouted. Before the ball could attack either of them, they split off into opposite directions. The Virus followed Ed as he ran to the opposite side of the Core. Other than his fists, he had no way to fight it. Suddenly, the keyblade appeared in his hands.  
“Hey, ugly!” Sora shouted from the other side. The Virus turned towards Sora and started to target its’ attacks towards him. “Fight him!” Sora shouted as he dodged attacks fired his own magic attacks when he got the chance. Gripping the weapon tighter, Ed jumped up into the air and attacked with a series of attacks.  
It didn’t take the Virus long to realize that it was being attacked from behind as well. It started to ignore Sora and turn towards Ed. He readied to attack but the keyblade then disappeared from his hand.  
“What the hell, Sora!” he shouted as he dodged an energy ball.  
“Distract him!” Sora called as he started to bash the Virus’ back. Ed then understood what they were doing. This exchange continued until the Virus was weak.  
“Just one more hit!” Ed whispered as he jumped into the air for the attack but was thrown back by an invisible force. Sore, Ed pushed himself up and stared wide-eyed as the Virus began to absurd energy from Tron.  
“Ed, the keyblade!” Sora called as he started to run towards his friend. Standing, Ed held the weapon in his hand, feeling the weight, and threw it towards the energy line. It cut the line, causing all of Tron’s energy to flow back into him. Sora caught the keyblade and with one final blow, the Virus was no more. Tron fell from the wall and Sora and Ed ran to his aid.  
“Thank you, Sora,” Tron smiled as he was helped to his feet, “Is this your friend?”  
“Yup! Tron, meet Ed. Ed, meet Tron.” Sora smiled as Ed held out his hand in greeting. Before Tron could take Ed’s hand, the floor beneath then started to shake and rumble.  
“What’s going on?” Ed asked.  
“The system’s restarting!” both Tron and Ven shouted.  
“You two have to get out of here!” Tron exclaimed as he started to run for the terminal that was just outside the Core.  
“What about you, Tron?” Sora asked with fear in his eyes.  
“Anything could happen,” Tron sighed, “I could be derezzed or my memories could be erased. Unlike the users, I’m just a program and programs can be rewritten.”  
“I’m pulling you two out!” Ven shouted over their headsets.  
“No!” Sora cried as white light wrapped around them. When the light vanished, the duo were gone and Tron was left to the grasp of the restart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got it out!  
> So, I've recently seen Zootopia and now I keep getting ideas for it as a world for both KH3 and Re:Awakening! Anyway, this is just a heads up that there will be a Zootopia world/chapter for this fic and this chapter will contain spoilers for the movie!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Quick update (04/28/2016)

This is just a quick update about some things! This update will be posted to my writing tumblr as well.  
1\. For chapter planning, I'm doing this as I write the story, so, I'm just a few chapters ahead of where we actually are in the story. As of right now, I am currently writing Chapter 4 and planning Chapter 7. I'd say I'm doing pretty good here! I should also say that, if everything goes to plan and there are one chapter per world, there should be about 22 chapters total.  
2\. As I announced in the last chapter, I made a writing blog on tumblr and you can find me under the name captainedwardelric! I will be posting my writings there (including this fic) and I'll post any little doodles I do for a story! I should say that I am not an artist and don't practice it so my drawings are just to sorta help get the point across.  
3\. I made a last minute world change. Originally, I was going to have a World Ends with You world but I started having second thoughts about it recently. So, it was changed to a Pirates of the Caribbean world and this will follow the second movie (Dead Man's Chest). Now, before people complain about that Port Royal was not a great world in KH2 and I agree. I think that it wasn't a great world was because that it hardly followed that story line of the movie, about 90% of the important side characters were missing like Gibbs and Norrington, and that Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood out much more than they normally do in worlds. In this, Sora and Ed will change clothes that will match the world (there will be a lot of outfit changing in this fic!), Sora will talk about the events that happened the last time he visited like how they happened in the movie, it's going to follow the movie more, and there will be more that just four characters this time!

Anyway, thanks for reading this update and I hope to get the next chapter out soon!


End file.
